Love
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Sakura merasa perasaan yang di pendamnya selama ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Perasaannya terhadap pelatihnya./MakoSaku/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Haruno Sakura, Tachibana Makoto]**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT OLEH AUTHOR ATAU ADEGAN DI DALAMNYA SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL "BACK!"**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca!**_

 _ **oOo**_

 _Namaku Matsuoka Sakura. Umurku tahun ini 18 tahun. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan ujian akhir di sekolahku di Iwatobi High School. Aku sedang dalam masa mengganggur karena ujian masuk universitas baru akan dilakukan bulan depan._

 _Hobbyku adalah berenang. Mewarisi hobby Papaku yang notabene seorang perenang terkenal. Sedari kecil, aku tidak pernah mengenal sosok ibu dalam hidupku. Setiap kali aku bertanya pada Papa, pasti Papa akan mengalihkan pembicaraan._

 _Ah iya, aku belum memperkenalkan Papaku. Namanya Matsuoka Rin. Dia salah satu perenang hebat yang aku tahu selain Paman Haru, sahabat Papa. Menurutku, Papa itu tidak tampan tetapi seksi dengan otot-otot yang terbentuk. Aku dan bibi Gou suka sekali mengagumi otot-otot papa ketika sedang berenang._

 _Soal cinta, aku memiliki cinta pertama. Upss.. aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada kalian. Karena kalian pasti akan terkejut nantinya._

.

.

.

.

" _Ohayou_ papa." Sakura muncul dengan blus yang membalut tubuhnya. Dia melihat Rin sedang duduk di meja makan dan menyantap roti bakar.

" _Ohayou moo,_ Sakura."

Sakura mencium pipi Papanya sebelum mendudukan diri di hadapan sang Papa. Sebagai seorang pebisnis yang patut di perhitungkan, Papanya termasuk salah satu orang sibuk.

"Tumben sekali cantik, mau kemana?" tanya Rin.

"Berenang." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku sudah lama tidak mengunjungi Iwatobi SC, badanku pegal-pegal karena sudah lama tidak berenang."

"Kau itu." Rin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, akan papa antarkan kesana."

.

.

Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa Papanya memilih kembali ke Iwatobi. Kata sahabat-sahabat papanya, Iwatobi merupakan kampung halaman milik Papanya. Disana banyak sekali kenangan yang tersebar.

"Pelatih Makoto!"

Makoto yang sedang menyapa beberapa anak kecil yang datang tersenyum. Dia memandang Sakura yang muncul dengan senyumannya.

"Selamat pagi, Pelatih Makoto," sapa Sakura.

"Pagi, Sakura." Makoto membalas sapaan muridnya. "Kesini bersama siapa?"

"Papa tadi langsung pergi setelah mengantarku." Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Akhir-akhir ini dia makin sibuk."

"Begitulah, Rin." Makoto tersenyum. "Ah- bagaimana? Sudah bisa menguasai gaya punggung?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lucu.

"Tidak. Susah sekali, pelatih. Aku lebih suka berenang dengan gaya bebas dari pada dengan gaya punggung."

Makoto tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan membiarkan Sakura masuk ke ruang ganti. Putri dari sahabatnya itu benar-benar persis seperti Rin.

"Pokoknya, pelatih harus melatihku gaya punggung!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum masuk ke dalam ruang ganti.

"Baiklah. Sekarang cepat ganti pakaianmu."

.

.

Makoto tersenyum ketika melihat Sakura langsung terjun ke dalam air dan berenang dengan gaya bebas miliknya. Gaya berenang Sakura mengingatkannya akan masa lalunya. Masa lalunya saat dirinya masih bersekolah dulu.

"Hah.. hah.. bagaimana, pelatih Makoto?" tanya Sakura melepas kacamata renangnya.

"Bagus. Gaya bebasmu sudah semakin bagus." Makoto tersenyum dan menceburkan dirinya di kolam. "Baiklah, sekarang kita coba gaya punggungmu."

"Baik!"

.

.

.

Rin menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursinya dan melonggarkan dasinya. Musim panas di Iwatobi sangatlah panas. Tidak kalah dengan panasnya Australia. Entahlah, mungkin lebih panas.

Deringan ponselnya membuat Rin tersadar dari waktu istirahatnya yang sejenak ini. Mengambil ponselnya, Rin mengangkat satu alisnya ketika membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi." Rin terdiam ketika mendengar lawan bicaranya berbicara. "Kamu sudah pulang?"

.

.

.

Sakura memandang wajahnya di cermin sebelum merapikan pakaiannya. Tersenyum, Sakura segera keluar dari toilet dan menemukan pelatihnya berdiri di lobby.

"Pelatih Makoto." Sakura tersenyum dan menyapa gurunya.

"Ah- aku ingin menyampaikan satu hal untukmu," ucap Makoto menyerahkan kertas. "Ada sebuah turnamen untuk siswi di bawah 19 tahun, mungkin kamu berminat."

Sakura membaca kertas yang diberikan Makoto dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku akan mengikutinya, Pelatih!" Sakura berucap dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, kamu bisa mengisi formulirnya. Biar aku yang akan menyerahkannya kepada panitia nanti." Makoto mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar dan memandang pesan yang masuk. Matanya kemudian melirik Sakura yang sedang mengisi formulir.

Jemarinya kemudian membalas pesan dan memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Sudah?" tanya Makoto.

"Um.." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan menyerahkan formulirnya pada Makoto.

"100 meter gaya bebas, ya?" Makoto tersenyum. "Ah- Sakura, Rin mengirimkan pesan jika dia tidak bisa menjemputmu."

Raut wajah Sakura berubah menjadi kecewa.

"Lalu? Bagaimana ini, Pelatih Makoto?" tanya Sakura.

"Rin mengatakan jika dia akan menjemputmu di rumahku nantinya, bagaimana?" tanya Makoto. "Tetapi aku harus melatih beberapa anak kecil dulu."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan antusias.

 **oOo**

Rin memainkan ponselnya dan memandang jam di tangannya. Dia mendesah lelah ketika pesawat yang membawa sahabatnya harus _delay_ karena masalah tertentu. Dia sudah hampir dua jam berada di bandara dan meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya. Tetapi orang yang ditunggunya belum datang juga.

"Cih, kenapa lama sekali."

Rin menghentakan kakinya dengan kesal. Dia paling tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama seperti ini, membuatnya kesal.

 _Pesawat dengan tujuan Jepang-London telah mendarat di terminal satu._

Rin memandang ponselnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Dia sudah benar-benar lelah dan ingin pulang.

"Rin." Rin menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang seseorang dengan mata biru laut dan wajah datarnya berdiri di hadapannya. "Aku pulang."

.

.

.

"Kita akan belajar apa, Pelatih Tachibana?" tanya beberapa anak kecil memandang Makoto dengan antusias.

"Bagaimana jika kita berlatih gaya dada?" Makoto tersenyum.

"Baik! Pelatih Tachibana!"

Sakura yang berada di luar memandang pelatihnya yang sedang melatih beberapa anak kecil. Di matanya, Makoto benar-benar luar biasa dan dewasa. Menopang dagunya, Sakura tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Dia selalu bertanya-tanya. Kenapa di usia pelatihnya yang sudah masuk hampir kepala empat tidak menikah juga. Terkadang dia ingin menanyakannya kepada pelatihnya itu, tetapi rasanya tidak mungkin dia menanyakan hal itu.

Dia sudah menjadi murid dari Makoto sejak usianya delapan tahun. Saat itu, dia melihat ayahnya dan ketiga sahabatnya sedang berenang estafet dan dia begitu terkagum-kagum dengan gaya renang punggung milik pelatihnya. Tetapi mau sekeras apapun dia mencoba, gaya punggung adalah kelemahannya.

Mungkin, dia mewarisi gen ayahnya yang memiliki kelebihan di renang gaya bebas. Entah sudah berapa banyak medali yang di dapatkannya dalam kategori renang gaya bebas. Di air, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya dalam gaya bebas.

"Terima kasih, Pelatih Tachibana!"

Sakura tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya ketika melihat pelatihnya sudah selesai dengan murid-muridnya. Mungkin dia akan menunggu di Lobby nantinya.

.

"Sakura, maaf membuatmu menunggu." Makoto muncul dengan pakaian pelatihnya. "Mau pulang sekarang?"

"Um.. boleh." Sakura mengikuti langkah Makoto menuju mobil milik pelatihnya.

"Sepertinya, baru kali ini kamu kerumahku, ya?" tanya Makoto memakai sabuk pengamannya.

"Iya. Aku sudah sering datang ke rumah paman Haru ketika Papa mengajakku, tetapi baru kali ini aku ke rumah pelatih Makoto."

"Padahal rumahku dan Haru tidak jauh." Makoto tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Makoto memarkir mobilnya dan mereka harus naik tangga menuju rumahnya. Sakura mengikuti langkahnya dengan antusias, sepertinya gadis itu sedang senang sekarang.

Kediaman Tachibana tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Makoto tersenyum memandang Sakura yang memandangi rumahnya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo masuk."

"Oh. Permisi." Sakura melepas sepatunya dan mengikuti langkah pelatihnya. "Apa pelatih tinggal sendiri?"

"Sebenarnya aku tinggal bersama adikku, Ran dan Ren. Tetapi, mereka harus pergi ke Osaka untuk mengunjungi orang tua kami."

"Ah, _souka._ "

Makoto menggantung jaketnya dan tersenyum.

"Jadi, ingin makan malam apa?"

"Eh? Terserah pelatih saja."

Makoto mengenakan apron miliknya dan mulai berkutat di dapur, Sakura duduk di meja makan dan menopangkan dagunya. Pelatihnya itu sangat tampan, tampan sekali dan dewasa. Dia menyayangkan mengapa pelatihnya itu tidak menikah sampai saat ini.

"Sakura, kamu melamun."

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Makoto sedikit menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Rasanya, Sakura seperti akan meleleh melihat senyuman milik pelatihnya itu.

"Jadi Sakura, kamu ingin melanjutkan kuliahmu dimana?" Makoto meletakan sepiring tempura dan semangkuk sup dihadapan Sakura.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Sakura. "Aku tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari Papa, tetapi aku ingin melanjutkan kuliahku di Universitas di Tokyo."

"Tokyo, ya?" Makoto menerawang jauh. "Aku juga dulu pernah kuliah disana."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura antusias. "Papa hanya mengajakku ke Tokyo saat tahun baru."

Makoto tersenyum dan memakan tempuranya. Sakura diam-diam melirik Makoto sebelum memakan supnya.

"Sakura! Makoto!" Rin muncul dengan senyumannya.

"Papa?" Sakura memandang Rin dengan pandangan bingung.

"Lihat siapa yang datang."

Rin sedikit menyikingkirkan tubuhnya dan seseorang yang familiar bagi mereka muncul.

"Haru?!"

"Paman Haru?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Oh haloo.. Saku muncul dengan fict baru iniiiii.. hehe.. niatnya Cuma threeshoot yang ini..**

 **Entah kenapa pengen bikin tokoh utamanya Makoto sih.. abisnya, dia tipe cowok idaman *digampar***

 **Sekian cuap-cuap Author.. gatau harus ngomong apa soalnya XD**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Haruno Sakura, Tachibana Makoto]**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT OLEH AUTHOR ATAU ADEGAN DI DALAMNYA SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL "BACK!"**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca!**_

 _ **oOo**_

"Yo Makoto." Haru menyapa sahabatnya dan memandang Sakura. "Sakura."

"Paman Haru?! Kenapa Paman Haru ada disini?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Entahlah." Rin mengusap rambutnya. "Aku tiba-tiba di telpon dan mengatakan jika dia akan pulang."

"Kamu tidak suka aku pulang?" tanya Haru memandang Rin.

"Bukan begitu. Lupakan saja."

" _Ne, ne,_ paman Haru, apa aku mendapatkan oleh-oleh?" Sakura memandang Haru dengan penuh harap.

"Tentu saja aku membawakanmu oleh-oleh." Haru memberikan bungkusan pada Sakura. Dan ketika Sakura membukanya, dia menemukan kacamata renang berwarna pink.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu sukai." Haru mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ini bisa aku gunakan untuk pertandinganku lusa." Sakura menunjukannya pada Makoto. "Bukan begitu, Pelatih Makoto."

"Ya, begitulah." Makoto tersenyum dan memandang Haru. "Haru, selamat datang."

.

.

.

Entah berapa lama mereka berbincang hingga Sakura tertidur. Rin meneguk sakenya dan memandang Makoto yang tersenyum.

"Sakura bisa tidur di kamar milik Ran, Rin." Makoto tersenyum.

"Aa." Rin bangkit dan menggendong putrinya. "Maaf merepotkanmu, Makoto."

"Tidak masalah, Rin." Makoto meneguk ochanya. Dia tidak pernah meminum sake dan dia tidak suka.

"Makoto." Haru meneguk sakenya. "Sampai kapan kamu mau seperti ini?"

"Apa maksudmu, Haru?" tanya Makoto.

"Sampai kapan kamu tidak bisa melupakannya? Sudah saatnya kamu memulai hidup barumu."

"Tidak usah bahas itu Haru," ucap Makoto. "Jadi, kapan kamu akan kembali?"

"Makoto." Haru menarik napas panjang. "Baiklah jika begitu."

Makoto menerawang jauh. Dia bukannya tidak ingin memulai hidup baru. Dia hanya tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa melupakan seseorang yang telah membawa hatinya pergi. Hatinya bagai di bawa oleh burung bangau yang pergi dan tidak pernah kembali.

Haru melirik Makoto dan meneguk sakenya. Sepertinya dia salah bicara dan dia harus mengalihkan perhatian sahabatnya.

.

.

Sakura terbangun ketika matahari bahkan belum nampak. Dia membuka matanya dan memandang langit-langit kamar tempat dirinya tertidur. Dia tidak mengenali ruangan ini dan ini bukan kamar miliknya.

Bangkit dari duduknya, Sakura meregangkan tubuhnya. Badannya terasa lelah dan pegal-pegal. Keluar dari kamar, Sakura memandang rumah milik pelatihnya yang sepi.

"Papa?" Sakura memanggil Rin tetapi tidak ada tanggapan. Mengangkat bahunya, Sakura membuka kulkas dan menuang jus jeruk ke dalam gelas dan meneguknya dalam sekali tegukan.

Minum jus jeruk sehabis tidur memang sangat menyegarkan. Rasanya tenggorokannya yang terbakar terasa dingin.

"Sakura?"

"Hiee!" Sakura membalikan badannya dan mengelus dadanya ketika melihat pelatihnya muncul dengan rambut yang acak-acakan. "Pelatih Makoto! Pelatih membuatku terkejut."

" _Gommen."_ Makoto tersenyum. "Minum jus?"

"Pelatih mau?" Sakura menunjuk botol jusnya.

"Um... boleh."

Sakura mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan jus jeruk. Menyerahkannya kepada pelatihnya, Makoto meneguknya.

"Terima kasih."

Sakura tidak mampu mengatakan apapun selain terdiam. Dia mengutuki dirinya karena jantungnya tidak mau berhenti berdetak dengan kencang. Dia ingin segera masuk ke dalam kamar atau melarikan diri keluar rumah.

"Tumben sekali, kamu bangun dini hari?" Makoto meletakan gelasnya di meja.

"Um iya.. aku terbangun." Sakura mengusap tengkuknya. "Sebaiknya aku kembali tidur."

Makoto memandang Sakura dengan pandangan bingung. Ini hanya perasaannya atau Sakura memang menghindarinya? Makoto tidak mau ambil pusing dan menuang jus jeruk untuk dirinya sendiri.

Di sisi lain, Sakura memandang langit-langit kamar milik adik dari pelatihnya. Dia memukul kepalanya dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu melarikan diri tadi. Padahal dia bisa mengobrol lebih banyak, tetapi entah mengapa di dekat pelatihnya membuatnya ingin pingsan.

Sakura membalikan badannya dan menarik napas panjang. Dia tidak tahu, sejak kapan perasaan yang mendebarkan itu menghantuinya. Seingatnya, dia pertama kali bertemu oleh pelatihnya karena ayahnya terlalu sibuk untuk mengajarkannya berlatih renang dan dia diantarkan menuju Iwatobi SC. Disana, pertama kali dia melihat pelatihnya dan belajar berenang.

Pada percobaan pertamanya, dia berhasil berenang gaya bebas dengan sempurna. Beberapa anak seumurannya bahkan terkagum-kagum melihat gaya berenangnya yang seperti Hiu. Menurut Pelatih Makoto, itu diwariskan dari ayahnya yang seorang perenang handal.

Kemudian, ayahnya mulai menceritakan tentang masa lalunya. Setiap mau tidur, Sakura pasti ingin sekali mendengar kisah masa muda ayahnya. Apalagi, kisah persahabatan ayahnya yang fenomenal.

Diumurnya yang kesepuluh tahun, dia tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang di lihat. Ayahnya, berenang estafet dalam sebuah _event_ bersama sahabat-sahabatnya dan saat itulah, perasaan berdegubnya hadir saat melihat pelatihnya. Pelatihnya, berenang dengan gaya punggung yang baru pertama dia lihat dan menurutnya pelatihnya sangat gagah. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berkedip melihat pelatihnya berenang.

Awalnya, dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia rasakan. Tetapi lambat laun, dia mulai paham dengan apa yang dia rasakan. Di saat usianya menginjak remaja, dia tidak pernah merasakan hal yang sama kepada orang lain. Padahal, di sekolahnya memiliki kapten tim renang, Sabaku Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah tanpa alis yang juga handal berenang gaya punggung.

Pemuda itu menyukainya dan Sakura tahu itu. Saat pemuda itu menyatakan perasaannya, Sakura menolaknya secara halus. Dan dia harus menerima sumpah serapah dari sahabatnya karena menolak pemuda setampan Gaara.

Dia tidak pernah paham dengan perasaannya, kenapa dia tidak merasa berdegub kencang kepada orang lain dan hanya kepada pelatihnya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyukai perasaan itu.

Menarik napas panjang, Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak ingin terbawa oleh perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

Sakura bangun kesiangan esoknya. Pukul tujuh pagi dan dia bisa mencium aroma kopi dan suara perdebatan antara papanya dan Paman Haru. Dia sudah bertahun-tahun mengenal sahabat-sahabat papanya dan dia sudah menghafal suara mereka di luar kepala.

Dia tidak mau repot-repot mencuci wajahnya apalagi mandi. Dengan baju yang semalam masih dia kenakan, dia langsung keluar dari kamar dan menemukan paman Haru sedang memanggang ikan dan pelatihnya sedang menyeduh kopi.

" _Ohayou."_ Sakura mengucek matanya dan mendudukan diri di sebelah papanya.

" _Ohayou,_ Sakura. Tumben sekali kamu bangun siang." Rin mencubit hidung Sakura.

"Ini masih pagi, Papa." Sakura mendesah panjang.

Makoto tersenyum dan meletakan sarapan dihadapan keduanya. Melihat kedekatan antara Rin dan Sakura membuat sesuatu menghangat di dalam hatinya. Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan, menolehkan kepalanya dan _refleks_ dirinya mengalihkan pandangannya.

Dalam hati, dirinya bertanya-tanya. Kenapa dirinya harus mengalihkan pandangan ketika di tatap oleh anak SMA? Lucu sekali.

"Papa akan datang besok ke turnamen renangku, kan?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Iya."

Sakura memeluk Rin dengan manja. Dia akan berjuang di turnamen besok. Dia akan membuat papanya bangga!

 **oOo**

Turnamen renang untuk U-19 ternyata cukup ramai. Rin datang bersama dengan Makoto dan melihat Haru duduk bersama seseorang yang dia kenal.

"Rin-chan! Mako-chan!"

Suara cempreng yang bahkan tidak pernah Rin lupakan. Disana, Hazuki Nagisa berdiri dengan senyum lebarnya dan melambaikan tangannya. Sedangkan disebelahnya, Rei berdiri dengan gaya khas miliknya.

"Kau masih seperti biasanya." Rin mengusap belakang kepalanya. "Dimana Haru?"

"Dia mungkin akan terlambat datang."

"Sakura ikut bertanding?" tanya Rei.

"Ya begitulah."

 _Pertandingan pertama, renang gaya bebas putri._

Sakura muncul dengan pakaian renang miliknya. Pakaian renang biru dengan kacamata pink pemberian Haru di lehernya. Rin tidak bisa menahan senyum bangganya ketika melihat putrinya akan bertanding.

Sakura memandang kearah bangku penonton dan tersenyum penuh kebanggan ketika melihat ayahnya diantara barisan penonton. Tidak hanya itu, pelatihnya dan juga teman-teman ayahnya melihatnya bertanding. Dia akan melakukan yang terbaik yang dia bisa. Dia akan membuktikan kepada ayahnya dan pelatihnya jika dia bisa.

Memakai kacamata renang pemberian paman Haru. Sakura merasa dalam kondisinya yang terbaik hari ini. Dia yakin, jika dia bisa lolos ke babak selanjutnya dalam pertandingan renang ini.

" _Bersiap."_

Sakura sudah membungkukan badannya matanya terlihat fokus. Makoto terdiam melihat betapa fokusnya Sakura. Benar-benar fokus yang luar biasa.

" _Mulai!"_

Beberapa perenang wanita langsung loncat ke dalam air begitu pula dengan Sakura. Gadis itu menyelam dengan lentur dan mengungguli perenang yang lain. Set pertama, Sakura sudah mengungguli perenang lain dan tidak ada yang bisa menyamai kecepatannya.

Rin bisa melihat gaya khas pada gerakan Sakura. Tidak salah lagi, gerakan itu adalah gerakan miliknya. Ternyata, buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya.

"Sakura-chan terlihat sepertimu, Rin-chan." Nagisa memandang Rin.

"Tentu saja, dia putriku."

Entah mengapa, Makoto merasakan kebanggan yang luar biasa. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat Sakura bertanding dengan gaya bebas. Tetapi, ada sesuatu di hatinya yang mampu membangkitkan senyumannya.

"Sepertinya kita terlambat."

Mereka semua menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Haru muncul bersama Ino, sahabat Sakura. Rin merasa _surprise_ melihat Haru datang bersama Ino.

"Ino, aku pikir kamu ikut dalam pertandingan," ucap Rin.

"Aku bukan orang yang gila renang, paman." Ino tertawa. "Kali ini, aku tidak akan berenang bersamanya. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar."

Sakura sudah memasuki set selanjutnya. Dalam putaran terakhir, Sakura kembali berputar dengan lentur. Dia terlihat seperti Hiu yang ganas, tetapi lincah seperti lumba-lumba. Sepertinya, kombinasi antara Haru dan Rin ada di dalam diri Sakura.

"Aku selalu terkagum-kagum melihat gaya renang itu." Ino menopang dagunya dan melihat bagaimana Sakura berenang.

Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi Sakura akan mencapai _finish_ dan lagi-lagi. Sakura mencetak rekor waktu untuk perlombaannya.

"Aku seperti melihat kombinasi antara Haruka senpai dan Rin-san." Rei berkomentar sembari menaikan kacamatanya.

"Sakura memang ingin berenang seperti Hiu yang ganas dan lincah seperti lumba-lumba." Makoto menimpali. "Dan aku tidak tahu hasilnya akan sebagus ini."

"Ne, ne, sepertinya Mako-chan sukses melatih Sakura-chan."

Haru hanya tersenyum tipis. Sakura tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kearah bangku penonton.

"Sebentar lagi, Sakura pasti akan kesini." Ino menghela napas panjang. "Aku mau cari minum."

" _Selanjutnya, renang gaya punggung 100m putri kan segera dimulai."_

"Sakura-chan?!"

Ino yang tadinya ingin mengambil minum mengurungkan niatnya. Dia kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke kolam renang dan melihat Sakura sudah bersiap untuk renang gaya punggung. Sejak kapan sahabatnya itu berlatih berenang gaya punggung?

Rin dan Makoto tidak bisa menutup mulutnya ketika melihat Sakura. Rin memandang Makoto dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Sakura berenang gaya punggung? Bukankah gaya punggung adalah kelemahannya, Makoto?" tanya Rin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Makoto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sakura tidak pernah mengatakan jika dia ingin ikut renang gaya punggung."

"Mungkin dia ingin memberi kalian kejutan," ucap Haru.

Sakura sudah tidak mau memikirkan apapun lagi. Dia akan berkonsentrasi sepenuhnya kepada renangnya.

" _Bersedia.. mulai!"_

Sakura langsung menghentakan tubuhnya ke belakang dan menyelam selentur mungkin. Setelah mencapai permukaan, dia menggerakan tangan dan kakinya untuk mengayun sejauh mungkin. Selama ini, dia berlatih diam-diam ke Akademi Samezuka. Berlatih dengan sahabat papanya yang juga menjadi pelatih disana, Yamazaki Sousuke.

Selama sebulan ini, dia selalu beralasan untuk pergi diam-diam dan berlatih bersama sahabat papanya. Dia ingin memberikan kejutan kepada ayahnya dan juga pelatihnya. Bahwa dia juga bisa berenang gaya punggung. Dia ingin menjadi seperti pelatihnya, yang bisa berenang dengan gaya apapun.

Makoto bahkan tidak mampu mengedipkan matanya ketika melihat Sakura berenang. Dia bisa melihat ketekadan dalam diri Sakura, terlihat jelas di setiap ayunan tangan dan kaki gadis itu. Sakura pasti berlatih diam-diam tanpa sepengatahuannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sakura bisa berenang gaya punggung."

Makoto menolehkan kepalanya, dia bisa melihat Rin juga sama seperti dirinya. Tidak berkedip melihat putrinya berenang gaya punggung. Sakura memang terlihat mengagumkan dengan gayanya saat berenang.

Di putaran terakhir, Sakura mencoba untuk mengayun kaki dan tangannya sekuat mungkin. Dan ketika Sakura menyentuh dinding, gadis itu segera melihat rekor waktunya. Meski dia ada di urutan kedua, tetapi rekor waktunya tidak bisa masuk ke dalam waktu kualifikasi.

Sakura naik ke atas dengan rasa kecewa yang luar biasa. Ino tersenyum, mungkin dia bisa menyemangati sahabatnya. Sebagai orang yang dekat dengan Sakura, dia mengerti perasaan Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mata ayahnya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

" _Kita akan istirahat sejenak. Dan sembari menunggu babak selanjutnya, kita saksikan renang estafet yang akan diisi oleh perenang terbaik yang dimiliki Jepang. Beri sambutan yang meriah untuk Nanase Haruka, Tachibana Makoto, Matsuoka Rin dan Hazuki Nagisa!"_

Mereka berempat berpandangan dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Mereka sudah lama sekali tidak berenang estafet dan bagaimana bisa mereka berenang kembali? Lagi pula, mereka tidak memiliki rencana untuk berenang secara estafet.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Nagisa memandang Rei. "Rei-chan?! Bagaimana ini?"

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kalian bisa menunjukan performa kalian." Rei tersenyum dan menaikan kacamatanya. "Lagi pula, sudah lama kalian tidak berenang bersama."

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Haru.

"Aku? Jangan pedulikan aku." Rei mengibaskan tangannya. "Sebaiknya kalian jangan membuat penonton menunggu."

"Rei benar, ayo kita segera ke kolam." Makoto berjalan mendahului.

Sakura memakai jaketnya ketika rombongan ayahnya dan timnya berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Dia sudah menantikan melihat estafet paling fenomenal. Terakhir kali dia melihatnya, dia tidak bisa berkedip karena terpesona dengan mereka semua.

"Sakura." Rin mengusap kepala Sakura. "Apa-apaan itu tadi?! Renang gaya punggung? Sejak kapan kamu jadi menguasainya?"

"Tetapi Papa terkejut, bukan?" Sakura tidak mampu untuk tidak tersenyum bangga. Dia adalah Matsuoka Sakura. Putri dari Matsuoka Rin, seorang perenang yang hebat.

"Kalau begitu, lihat Papamu ini berenang."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika satu persatu teman ayahnya menepuk bahunya. Hingga kemudian, emeraldnya bisa melihat pelatihnya berjalan menuju kearahnya. Di matanya, pelatihnya tampak gagah dan tampan dengan balutan celana renang dan dada bidang yang terbentuk begitu indah. Hasil latihan keras bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Dan ketika pria itu berjalan semakin mendekat. Rasanya, jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak dan dia merasa kekurangan oksigen. Sial! Dia membutuhkan napas buatan.

"Sakura, kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan padaku?" tanya Makoto.

"Hehe.." Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku hanya.. aku hanya ingin seperti pelatih."

Makoto mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura mengangakat kepalanya dan menatap pelatihnya. Sejenak, Makoto menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Dia merasa terkena _dejavu._ Dia seperti kembali ke masa lalu.

"Mako-chan! Cepatlah!"

Panggilan Nagisa membuatnya kembali ke alam nyata. Makoto tersenyum dan memegang kedua bahu Sakura.

"Kerja bagus, Sakura. Aku bangga padamu."

Sakura tidak bisa bergerak ketika pelatihnya mengatakan hal yang membuatnya lemas. Kenapa dia menjadi seperti putri malu yang rasanya ingin pingsan? Siapa pula yang tidak pingsan jika diberi pujian oleh pelatihnya itu?

Tetapi, dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tatapan pelatihnya. Tatapan itu..

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sakura, Makoto?" tanya Rin memandang Makoto.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya memberinya semangat." Makoto memakai kacamatanya. "Aku akan mulai."

" _Ini dia.. perenang estafet yang fenomenal! Kita akan menyaksikan mereka berenang estafet sebentar lagi!"_

Makoto terjun ke dalam kolam renang dan bersiap. Rasanya dia begitu gugup. Dia bahkan lupa, kapan terakhir kali dirinya berenang bersama-sama dengan sahabatnya.

" _Bersedia.. mulai!"_

Makoto langsung menyelam dan mengayunkan lengan dan kakinya bergantian. Dia menyukai sensasi ini. Sensasi berenang bersama teman-teman terbaiknya.

Sakura tidak berkedip ketika pelatihnya menyelam. Di matanya, Makoto terlihat sangat menakjubkan. Pelatihnya itu benar-benar mengagumkan. Dia sudah sering melihat pelatihnya berenang, tetapi baru kali ini dia terpana hingga seperti ini.

"Ternyata kamu disini."

Sakura bisa merasakan handuk menutupi kepalanya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Ino berada di sampingnya dan menyerahkan sebotol minuman ion.

"Kerja bagus, Sakura."

Di putaran terakhir, Nagisa sudah memakai kacamatanya dan menunggu Makoto mendekat. Dan ketika pria berambut hijau itu mendekat, Nagisa segera melompat.

"Nagisa!" Makoto tidak berkedip melihat Nagisa melompat melewatinya. Ini.. seperti masa lalu. Dia merasa seperti kembali ke masa lalunya bersama teman-temannya.

Nagisa berenang dengan lincah. Umurnya yang semakin bertambah tidak membuat kecepatan renangnya berkurang. Sakura melihat sahabat papanya itu dengan pandangan terkagum-kagum. Mereka semua benar-benar mengagumkan.

"Rin-chan!"

Ini dia, papanya!

Sakura bisa melihat orang-orang memandangi Papanya dengan pandangan yang terkagum-kagum. Sebenarnya, Papanya pernah mengatakan jika dirinya lebih suka bekerja di bidang atletik dan berenang dari pada di belakang meja. Tetapi, sewaktu dirinya lahir, Papanya berhenti berenang tanpa alasan. Itulah yang dikatakan Paman Haru kepadanya.

Papanya berenang bagaikan hiu yang haus akan kemenangan. Sebagai putri dari Matsuoka Rin, dia bangga melihat ayahnya berenang.

"Mereka mengaggumkan, ya?" ucap Ino.

Sakura tersenyum. Tentu saja, mereka semua mengagumkan dan mereka semua adalah idolanya. Terutama pelatihnya. Jika bukan pelatihnya, dia mungkin tidak akan mau berenang.

Dia masih ingat, ketika umurnya delapan tahun dan melihat pelatihnya berenang. Refleks, kaki-kaki kecilnya menghampiri pria berwajah tampan itu dan meminta pelatihnya untuk melatihnya. Menurut cerita Papanya, dia akan menangis apabila pelatihnya tidak datang untuk melatihnya.

Dan yang terakhir berenang adalah paman Haru. Dia berenang seperti lumba-lumba. Sampai sekarang, Paman Haru adalah orang yang masih aktif berenang dibandingkan dengan Papanya atau yang lainnya.

"Itu tadi menyenangkan!"

Sorakan penonton terdengar ketika Haru berhasil menyelesaikan renang estafet mereka. Sakura selalu menyukai pemandangan ini. Pemandangan dimana, ayahnya akan tertawa bersama ketika mereka selesai berenang estafet.

"Tubuhku kaku-kaku karena sudah lama tidak berenang."

"Mou, apa yang dikatakan Rin-chan benar. Tubuhku juga kaku-kaku."

Rin tersenyum sombong ketika melihatnya. Papanya langsung merangkulnya.

"Bagaimana dengan ramen?"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Boleh."

 **oOo**

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut setengah basah. Hari sudah malam ketika dia sampai di rumah setelah mampir untuk makan ramen bersama-sama. Tentu saja pelatihnya itu juga ikut serta, mereka semua menikmati hari yang menyenangkan ini.

Sewaktu makan ramen, sesekali dia bisa mencuri pandang kearah pelatihnya. Pelatihnya sibuk dengan paman Haru dan yang lainnya, dia merasa aman mengamati wajah pelatihnya terus menerus.

Bukannya saat berlatih tidak bisa. Hanya saja, saat berlatih dia lebih fokus menata detak jantungnya yang berdegub tidak karuan.

Melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sepi. Kemana ayahnya?

"Papa?" Sakura memanggil Papanya. "Papa dimana?"

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerja Papanya, Sakura membuka pintu bercat coklat itu dengan pelan. Papanya tidak ada di dalam ruangannya, lalu kemana?

"Papa?"

Sakura mengambil kesempatan untuk meneliti setiap detail ruang kerja milik Papanya. Selama ini, dia tidak dibolehkan masuk jika tidak ada sesuatu yang penting. Entah rahasia apa yang disimpan Papanya hingga tidak memperbolehkannya masuk.

Emeraldnya kemudian tertuju pada foto yang diletakan di meja kerja Papanya. Dia tertarik karena objek yang menjadi foto tersebut. Foto pernikahan.

Tangannya dengan gemetar mengambil foto tersebut dan emeraldnya memanas. Tidak mungkin. Ini pasti salah. Tangannya membalik foto tersebut dan air matanya seketika tumpah.

 _ **Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Haruno Sakura.**_

Itu. Foto pernikahan antara ayahnya dan seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang mirip sekali dengannya. Tidak salah lagi. Wanita di dalam foto itu pasti ibunya.

"Sakura, apa yang kau laku-" Rin muncul membawa sekantung penuh minuman kesukaan Sakura dan terpaku melihat apa yang dilakukan putrinya. Disana, Sakura berdiri mematung memegang apa yang seharusnya tidak dia lihat.

"Papa.." Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Pipinya penuh dengan genangan air mata. "Siapa wanita ini?"

Rin tidak menyangka, jika putrinya harus mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Namanya Haruno Sakura. Dia ibumu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Special's thank's to :**

 **Yukumpme, Tetangga Uchiha, Sayaka-Haruchan, Kimgyu's, Saskey saki, Guest**

 **Maaf karena gabisa bales review kalian.. lagi dalam mode males *digampar* Haha.. semoga kalian suka yaaa! Dan terima kasih banyak!**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
